The Reality Within the Illusion
by saints-n-sinners
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Summary and Prolouge

I don't own anything except for the characters I create. I'm poor please don't sue.

This is a multi-crossover fan fiction between Wrestling, One Tree Hill, Supernatural, Twilight, The OC, and CSI: Miami. The characters are mostly portrayed differently than they are in their shows. Only a few have similar jobs and may act slightly like what they do in their show. This is sort of like Harper's Island but it is also totally different. Any type of review is welcome. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary

A vacation that was supposed to be the ultimate get away. An Island Adventure- Close To Home was what pulled most people in. First there were the sixteen people who leave their homes in hope of finding a place where they can relax and leave their worries behind. Then there were the sixteen people who live on the Island and wish that their home would not be used as a tourist attraction.

Instantly no one gets along and they all start bickering and fighting. But what happens when someone takes it too far. At first only one person winds up dead and it looks like an accident. Then the bodies start to pile up and the question becomes, who exactly is this person and what will it take to stop them? Eventually everyone puts their dislikes aside and come together to try and find out what is going on. But how do you feel save knowing there is a killer among you and one wrong step could mean the difference between life and death. Everyone has a different view of paradise and theirs just happens to be the one where everyone dies.

Prologue

LaHaLaPoBo was a beautiful Island just off the coast of Maine. Surrounded by the sea the only way to get there was by plane or boat. Most of the residents had lived there for most of their lives and knew everyone on the Island. Not many newcomers came to the Island unless they were on vacation or just found it by accident. That was until he came and changed everything.

Ayden Fury had been visiting his sister when he had thought of the idea of using the Island as a tourist attraction. Of course she instantly disagreed with him and profusely told him how bad of an idea it was, but he wouldn't listen. He knew a few people and could get the job done quickly and efficiently. Leaving a couple of days early he began to work on his project.

It didn't take long for the brochure to come out advertising the Island as the perfect get away that was close to home. He thought that it would help to get the Island a little publicity while receiving some for himself. What he didn't know was that he was making a very grave mistake. Sometimes things should be left just the way they are or someone might get upset. And when they get upset yelling and screaming to fix the problem is the last thing on their mind.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 1 Part A- Introductions

It was a regular day on the Island. A clear blue sky with white puffy clouds that were so sporadically placed it looked like they were painted there. You could hear the waves bouncing off the rocks as they were swept upon the shore. But as usual Krista Bobinski was too busy to pay attention. Her job as hotel manger of the biggest hotel on the Island, the Atlantis, was too important and took too much of her time to stop and as people say, 'smell the roses.' Her father Jonathan had given her the job right after she graduated college and she had no intentions of disappointing him. So she let her job become her main priority, leaving little room for anything else.

On the other side of the Island Hayley Lackey was rebuilding the engine of a car. Unlike her cousin she always took time to see the sights and enjoyed the beauty of the place she called home. Her father and uncle were the richest men on the Island, but where Krista had accepted and enjoyed it, Hayley had tried her hardest to get away from it. She moved away from home after graduating high school and had been living on her own ever since. Accept for the fact that they were related because of their fathers, Hayley and Krista had very little in common.

Justin Gabriel was excited about this week. It was his first vacation in the ten years he had worked as a gymnast. Requiring bizarre hours and almost endless training he never had a moment to himself. But after finding the brochure about the Island he just couldn't get it out of his mind. "An Island get away- close to home," had been what caught his attention at first. Then he had opened it up and the pictures had made it impossible to refuse. Immediately he had booked a flight and taken some much needed time off. The coach was pissed but he could care less. He was going on vacation and there was nothing and no one that could stop him.

In the little town of Norfork, Arkansas Dean Winchester sat at his desk in the library. He hated his job but since his father had passed he couldn't let the family business go under. Now he wished that he had allowed it to happen than he would have been saved from the hell that was now his life. All day behind a desk with little sniveling kids coming up and asking him where the x-men comics were or if he knew where to find The Ugly Duckling book. Then there were the high school students who used the library as a study place. He seriously wanted to ask them if they had anything better to do on a Friday night. Being a Liberian just wasn't a job for him, he needed a vacation and he knew the perfect place to go.

Living on the Island wasn't what Jasper Hale had wanted at first. He had been a highly paid model once upon a time but after a couple of years he had just needed to get away. Krista Bobinski a friend he had met while on vacation in Hawaii had suggested that he come and see the Island where she lived. It was love at first sight but at the time Jasper didn't know if he was ready to give up his modeling career. That was until he went back and had deal with all the drama again, it wasn't that long after that he quit and moved to the Island. Now Jasper couldn't think of anywhere else he would want to be.

Leaving his classroom, Tim Speedle couldn't help but remember her. It was only last year and he still couldn't believe she had broken it off. She taught math and he taught english, the perfect combination, or so he had thought. He had caught her with another man and even given her a second chance. That's why it hurt so much, he kept telling himself. His friends told him he needed a vacation and he was beginning to agree with them. Leaning down to pick up a piece of trash someone had dropped; he found that it actually was a brochure. Looking at it he thought he would end up taking that vacation after all. And the Island seemed like the perfect place to go.

Luke Sawyer stood in the dark corner watching as people walked by. He was waiting for someone but they hadn't showed up yet so he was biding his time. That's when he saw her. He had always had a crush on her and right now he was enjoying watching her. Irritated at having to wait he almost decided to call and see what was going on, almost. For right now he was content just to watch her.

Seth Cohen couldn't think of anything better than relaxing with his comics. He couldn't believe that his father was making him go on vacation. Not only was he missing the Comic Book Convention but also the new monster movie that was coming out. 'Hopefully there was some type of theater at this place' Seth thought. There could be nothing worse than being forced to go on vacation to some Island.


End file.
